Experiment
by BloodyMoonX
Summary: One day a man walks over to the wall, the man is from outside the wall and nobody knows him. All he wants is to see what Is inside the walls, but his nice doesn't like the people inside the walls. A group is send along with the man and they group meet a very interesting girl, titan killer and human hater. And a certain guy *cough* Levi *cough* finds an interest in her?


3rd person Pov.

It was a peaceful day, the titans were walking around and some were heading to a wall in the distance. Two figures on horses were slowly approaching the wall, the titans didn't bother the figures.

"Ah! It has been a while since I have seen the walls, I hope they let me in." the male said to the other figure. The male had blond hair and blue eyes, he was wearing brown pants with a white shirt and a brown jacket with black marking and black shoes. On both side of his hips were swords attached, in case of attack by a titan or something else.

The other figure sighed and looked at him.

"Makoto, you never got close enough for them to know of your existence, so why would they let you in?" the girl asked. She wore a black jacket with long sleeves that was skin tight until her hips where it got larger. The jacket got to just above her ankles, she wore a white shirt underneath the jacket and a black skirt with black short leggings and a pair of black shoes. She had blond hair and golden eyes, on the left side of her face were weird black marking that looked a lot like tattoos. The same tattoos could be found on her left shoulder. She had no weapons with her unlike the male next to her whose name is Makuto.

"Hee hee hee." Makoto laughed nervously and then got a determined face as he spoke with determination.

"I will go to the walls this time and I will make myself known!" he said and the girl sighed.

"If you were going to do this, why did you drag me along?" she asked irritated. Makuto turned back and looked at her.

"Because, my dead nice, I'm your guardian and I can't leave you alone back at home." He said and his nieces eye twitched.

"Well, dear uncle, I'm not a child. I'm 25 for crying out loud! And I'm rather home than here at the human's territory and I'm not alone home." She growled looking around. She knew what happened here 5 years ago and not so long afterward as well.

A few hours ago they saw the destroyed part of the wall, she didn't want to come along but she's curious and she hates being curious. It always got her into the worst situations.

"Aww, come on! Don't say it like I'm a bother!" her uncle said with tears in his eyes, his nice sweat dropped looking at him. 'I swear, sometimes it feels like I'm the older one' she thought as she watched the tears flow down his cheeks.

"Urgh! Stop crying, you look pathetic!" she said and her uncle cried more.

"I'm pathetic to you?!" he asked crying even more, she sighed and stopped her horse. Her uncle stopped crying and looked at her.

"What's wrong?" he asked her, she was looking in front of them, her uncle turned his head and looked at the same direction. There she stood, wall Rose.

"Ah, it's wall Rose!" Makoto shouted happily. His niece just looked at the wall with a frown.

"I'm not going." She said and her uncle turned to look at her, he looked confused.

"Eeeeh? You're not? Who's going to keep the titans away?" he asked her and she glared at him.

"Fight them yourself, you're such a good fighter aren't you?" she asked him mockingly, he scratched the back of his head and laughed.

"I didn't know you thought of me that way." He said and she glared at him.

"You idiot! Just go!" she shouted glaring at him as he ran off on his horse leaving his niece too cool down a little.

"And don't bring any humans!" she shouted after him, he raised a hand.

"No promises!" he shouted and she glare at his back.

"I swear, one day I'm going to kill him." She said and her horse snorted as in agreeing. She chuckled and jumped off of her horse letting it walk around freely. She wasn't afraid of her horse to running away, it always stayed with her. She walked over to a tree trunk and sat down, she looked up at the blue sky and closed her eyes an frowned.

"I have a bad feeling about this" she murmured and opened her eyes to come face to face with a titan looking down on her.

"What do you think?" she asked the confused titan.

With Makoto…

Makoto was almost at the gate to the wall as he looked around at the titans. They were at the wall hitting it and trying to get inside to eat all the people, but couldn't because of the wall. He frowned and approached a big gate, he looked all the way up the wall and narrowed his eyes a she saw small dots disappearing.

He stopped near the door and then banged on it, after a few moments there was some shuffling and a small piece of the wall moved to reveal a pair of gray eyes.

"Who are you?" the person asked looking at him with narrowed eyes. Makoto rose an eyebrow and spoke to the man.

"I'm here to speak to your leader." He said and the person's eyes widened at him and then narrowed.

"Wait here." He said and the small piece of iron closed, he could hear muffled voices.

On the other side some Stationary guards were arguing and discussing the sudden appearance of the human from outside the walls.

"We have to inform Commander Pixis!" one said and the other nodded.

"I'll go and get him." He said and ran off.

The other ones were looking at each other.

"Do you think he's a shifter like the one in the Military Police and the female?" he asked him, the other gulped and looked at the gate.

"I don't know, I hope he isn't." he said and a few minutes later they heard footsteps coming and looked to the side to see the third guy along with an older man. They quickly saluted, right fist on their heart and left fist behind their back.

He smiled at them and looked at the gate.

"What is the matter?" he asked his men and they looked at each other.

"Commander, there is a man that came from outside the walls and he wants to speak to our 'leader'." One said and Pixis eyes widened just a little before going back to normal. He looked at the gate and turned back to his men.

"Has he said why he's here?" he asked and his men looked at each other.

"No, we didn't ask." One said scratching the back of his neck. Pixis sighed and looked at one of them.

"Go and ask." The man jumped a little and saluted going to ask the man.

Makoto was patiently waiting when the small piece of the door opened again to reveal another pair of eyes, he blinked and looked at the eyes.

"W-what is your business here?" the person asked and he rose an eyebrow at the hesitation.

"Sightseeing and curiosity." Makoto said and smiled at the man as he frowned.

"O-okay." He said and slowed the small window. The man frowned and ran back to Pixis who looked at him with expecting eyes.

"Commander, he said he's here for sightseeing and curiosity." Pixis frowned and looked at the closed gaits.

"Call reinforcement, we will let him in but under strict guarding." They nodded and ran off getting reinforcement. Pixis slowly made his way to the gate and opened the small window.

Makoto blinked and looked at the third pair of eyes that met him.

"Hello, my name is Dot Pixis, I'm the Commander of the Stationary Guards. We will let you inside in a while but we will have to take precautions because we do not know you and we cannot bring the life of people in danger." He said and Makoto blinked and smiled at him.

"Very well." He smiled and Pixis smiled a closed eye smile behind the small window and closed it.

"Might i know who you are?" he asked Makoto.

"My name is Makoto." Makoto said.

"No last name?" he asked Makoto who smiled and shook his head.

"I do, but I don't use it." He said and Pixis nodded.

"May I know your last name?" Pixis asked and Makoto looked at his eyes.

"Hunters, Makoto Hunters." Makoto said and Pixis nodded.

"We will let you inside in a few minutes." Pixis said with a smile and Makoto nodded. He slowly looked up to see some men hanging from the walls edge looking down on him. He narrowed his eyes 'They really don't want trouble, do they?' he asked himself as the gate slowly opened and he stepped inside.

He slowly made his way inside on his horse, men were around him with guns in hand and looking at him with alert eyes. He slowly got closer to an old man, probably the man he saw last at the small window.

"It's nice to see the person behind the eyes." Makoto said as Pixis smiled at him.

"Must be." He said and Makoto looked around in awe, the houses looked very nice and people were to be honest it's been a while since he was such big groups of people. He also saw the whole structure of the military and inside the walls, everything was done professionally.

"Magnificent." He whispered as he looked around.

"It looks far better than described in the books." He said and Pixis eyes narrowed.

"Books?" he asked and Makoto looked at him and smiled.

"From where I come from we only read about these walls in books. So it's the first time I see the walls and what's inside up close." He said and Pixis frowned.

"Do you have a Kingdome where you come from?" he asked Makoto who shook his head.

"It wasn't a Kingdome and it doesn't exist anymore, it's only me and my niece." He said and Pixis looked behind him and saw nobody.

"Where is your niece?" he asked him and Makoto scratched the back of his head.

"She's outside waiting for me a few miles away, she didn't want to come here." He said and Pixis narrowed his eyes.

"She's outside, alone, with the titans?" he asked him in disbelieve. Makoto laughed.

"I wouldn't underestimate her." He said and then looked at Pixis with a serious expression.

"I would like to talk with your higher-ups, I have some questions." He said and Pixis eyes narrowed.

"I can't let you go and see the higher-ups, but we can talk in private and I will see what I can do." He said and Makoto nodded, he jumped off of his horse and followed Pixis.

A few hours later Erwin and Levi were walking down the corridor to Commander Pixis office, they were called there. They were told to get there as soon as possible.

They stopped at his door and knocked.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in." Commander Pixis voice could be heard and Irwin opened the door and stepped in to see a man sitting on the chair in front of Commander Pixis desk, he looked at Erwin and Levi and smiled.

"Ah, Irwin, Levi. We were just talking about the Survey Cops." Pixis smiled at them. Erwin looked from the man to Pixis.

"Commander Pixis, what is the urgent matter?" he asked and Pixis looked back at Makoto.

"This here is Makoto Hunter, he and his niece are here for information of the attack of the Colossal titan 5 years ago and a while ago." He said and Erwin looked at Makoto with narrowed eyes.

"Where is his niece?" Irwin asked and Makoto laughed nervously.

"Why does everyone keep asking that?" he asked himself and Pixis laughed.

"Because we expect her to be here, not with the titans outside. Erwin's eyes widened.

"There is a human outside the walls, alone?" he asked and Makoto nodded.

"Don't worry, she can handle them!" he said and Erwin looked at Pixis unsure about it.

"Tsk." They looked behind Irwin at Levi who was listening.

"Why would we give information to a stranger who came from outside the walls. He could be a shifter." He said glaring at Makoto who has tears flowing down his eyes.

"You're just like my niece!" he wailed.

"So mean!" he said and Levi's eye twitched.

"See! Even your eye twitched! You're just like her!" he wailed more. 'I wonder why…' Levi thought.

"Now, now Levi. He will not be here for long, actually he has to leave tomorrow." Pixis said and Makoto perked up.

"Yeah, I got to stay I night!" he said and smiled.

"Tomorrow I have to leave again because we left everything and my niece doesn't like to behere." He said and Pixis nodded.

"Very well, there Is a thing I would like to discuss with the three of you." Pixis said and they listened.

"Erwin, I would like you to send a group with Makoto, it would help in understanding the other King dome." He said with a smile and Erwin's eyes widened.

"That sounds great!" Makoto said and they all looked at him.

"We will have company for a little while!" he said with excitement.

"You can stay at our house!" he said looking at Erwin and Levi.

"As the Survay Corps we have duties and I cannot make a group on such short notice." He said and Pixis looked at him while leaning on his folded hands.

"Look at it as an expedition, you will learn more of them and see more land." He said and Erwin looked at him and then at a serious looking Makoto.

"I will let you know about it tomorrow." He said and left Pixis office along with Levi.

"What do you think Rivaille?" he asked Levi who was walking next to him.

"It would be a good opportunity o get more information and make another expedition, but I would have to make a smaller group." He said and Levi was silent.

"I'm not sure about his nice, she's alone outside the walls." Levi said thinking of the conversation.

"It would be good to cover more ground and maybe find more experimental titans." He said and Erwin nodded.

"I know, it's strange, maybe she has some weapon that's affective against the titan but it would indeed be very good. Pixis gave us a good opportunity and we will take it." They stepped into his office and Erwin walked to his desk and sat down. He folded his hands and leaned on them looking at Levi.

"Levi, I'm going to let your group go, you can choose who you want to go along. But don't let your guard down and let them be ready by tomorrow." Erwin said and Levi nodded, he saluted one more time and left the office to gather his group.

The next day Makoto was sitting on his horse and ready to leave. He looked back at Pixis and smiled at him as the older man did too. Over the small time Pixis and Makoto talked a lot and got along very well. Makoto looked around and sighed.

"I guess they aren't coming along." He said and Pixis smiled at him.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they will be here soon." He said and they could hear horses coming, they looked at the side and saw people on horses. Men and woman, along with a cart with food and other necessaries.

Makoto smiled and looked at Levi who was in front of the group, Erwin then walked over to Pixis who smile at him and nodded.

"Good choice Erwin." Pixis said and nodded to him, Erwin nodded back and looked at Levi and his team. It was Levi's team and some of the new recruits of the Survey Corps. And of course the titan shifter Eren.

"Well, I'm ready to head off, how about you?" Makoto asked Levi who just walked past him on his horse. Totally ignoring him, Makoto looked back at Levi with an outstretched arm.

"Don't ignore me!" he shouted and sighed.

"Don't worry about him, he's always like that." He blinked and turned to see a woman with brown hair that was in a ponytail and glasses.

"My name is Hange Zoë." She said and he smiled at her.

"I'm Makoto Hunter, nice to meat you." He said and she smiled and turned back to the gates.

"Now we will go titan hunting!" she cheered and he blinked at her. He turned to Levi and walked over to him, he stopped next to him.

"I will lead the way over to my niece, then we can take off. It will be best if we go with her, but you will have to be cautious around her." Makoto said and Levi looked at him.

"Why?" he asked and Makoto had a faraway look in his eyes.

"She hates humans and would rather kill them than work with them." He said and the gate opened and he began to walk on his horse in the direction of his niece.

Levi and his group followed him, Eren looked at Makoto in wonder and curiosity. He couldn't take it and walked over to Makoto with Mikasa and Armin going with him.

"Um, sir?" he asked him and Makoto turned to him and smiled.

"Well, hello, you don't have to call me sir. Just call me Makoto!" he said and Eren smiled unsure and nodded.

"Um, Makoto, where are we going?" he asked him, Makoto smiled at the young boy.

"We are going to pick up my niece and then go to the west." He said and Eren nodded.

"Where is your niece staying, i can't see anyone else here." He said and looked around again, maybe he missed her?

"Oh, she 's here somewhere!" he said and Eren along with some others who could hear them turned and looked at him with wide eyes.

"She's been out here the whole time?!" he asked Makoto in disbelieve.

"Yes, she has. I'd be more worried about the titans!" he laughed as they walked further away from the wall. Titans could be seen very far, but weren't heading their way. This confused some of them.

"Um, what's your nieces name?" Mikasa asked and Makoto perked up.

"It's-" they got interrupted by Armin.

"A-a titan is coming!" he shouted and they looked over at the titan who was running at them at full speed. Levi and the others got ready to fight, although it would be very difficult on with the D maneuver gear they will have to try.

As Levi was about to jump off of his horse to kill it Makoto spoke.

"Don't!" he said and Levi looked at him. Makoto was smirked and looking at the titan.

"He's already dead." He said, Levi 's eyes widened and he looked at the running titan. A few feet away a black blur appeared behind the titan and sliced into the nape of the back of the titans neck. The titan dropped dead and slid over the ground only a few feet away from them.

Then a small figure in a long jacket landed on the titan with her back tot them, her blond long hair flowing in the wind.

"Everyone, meet Mitsu!" Makoto said as he smiled at her.

Mitsu slowly turned to them and they saw her golden colored eyes and as she turned compleately they saw the tattoo on her face. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at every one of them. Then her eyes landed on Makoto.

"Why did you bring the humans here?"

Chapter 1 is done!

I hoped it would sound better, but the fist chapter is always the hardest T^T

Anyways, it's the first chapter and it will get better, their relationship will be hard in the beginning but later she will open up, oeps!

Not supposed to tell you guys that!

Anyways, read, vote, comment/ review!

BloodyMoonX XD


End file.
